


idyll

by nightfurious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: EliHec Week 2020, Introspection, M/M, Vignette, definitely the shortest thing i've ever written/published, i tried something .different?, it's weird but kinda cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfurious/pseuds/nightfurious
Summary: They take a moment to themselves, far from home.
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	idyll

**Author's Note:**

> elihec week 2020, day three! city/[nature]
> 
> literally what is this. i don't know. it was really hard to write but i think it turned out halfway decent

For the moment, the only thing that existed was the two of them.

They were far from home. That was the plan; Lyn knew how hard they had been working, and how desperately they needed a getaway, and graciously provided. They didn’t quite know where they were—somewhere in Sacae, perhaps—but it didn’t matter. It was beautiful, and they had each other. That was all they needed.

The rock against their backs was cool, almost enough to raise goosebumps on their skin, and slightly moist. Regardless, it provided for a comfortable enough resting place, one they did not quite need but were grateful to have. The sun wafted gently through the leaves above them, warming their skin through their clothes, making the untouched parts in the shadow feel colder by contrast. Before them was a natural spring, with water so clear it was almost unreal, and light sparkled across the surface such that, when viewed at the right angle, it reflected the deep sky above all but perfectly. Around them, nature thrived; the verdant trees towered, and the air was filled with the sound of birdsong and rushing water. Occasionally, an animal would journey close by, and they held their breath in unison, allowing it to pass peacefully.

There were different kinds of warmth, Eliwood thought. 

This was one of them. Existing as part of such a scene, bearing witness to the idyllic landscape around them, with the sun dancing merrily across his vision—there was a warmth it caused, a physical one, that tickled at the edge of his skin. The kind of warmth that comes when experiencing something beautiful for the first, and possibly last time. 

But of course, there was another. This other warmth sparked from his fingertips, crawling like lightning up to his heart, where it blossomed into something similar, yet far more powerful than the first. With his eyes half-closed, his side pressed against Hector’s, his head resting on his shoulder, it was small wonder what the source was. This was not the first time he had felt it, and it certainly would not be the last; this was the warmth Eliwood treasured most, and he would follow it to the end of the world if he must.

Hector was not sure he belonged here.

This place was beautiful; he had never seen anything quite like it, and he was immeasurably grateful for the opportunity to have come. But where one hand was entwined with Eliwood’s, the other wrapped around invisible steel, dredging up memories of a ghost long past. The world they had come from was not so peaceful as this, so pure. Had he arrived with an axe in hand, not a single thing would look the way it did now; the forest, the very spring would have hidden itself away.

And that was why they fought, he supposed. So that one day, the land might look the way this place does, like a storybook picture come to life. The rush of battle was something that could not be replaced, but perhaps it did not need to be. Perhaps this, the scene before him and the man leaning against him, this would be enough.

The world breathed as they did; as the wind rustled the leaves, and a bird departed toward the horizon, they sat, and listened to the pulse of the earth around them. With their hands clasped, hearts beating in time, they didn’t need to speak.

 _Hector_ , thought Eliwood.

 _Eliwood_ , thought Hector.

So much of the world was there with them, yet they were all that existed. 


End file.
